Star Fox Dimensions (CJDM1999)
Star Fox Dimensions is a level in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Fox McCloud Level Pack. Story General Pepper of the Cornerian Army sends a message to Star Fox, warning them that Andross has declared war, invading the Lylat system and trying to take over Corneria. In response, Star Fox prepares to go to Corneria and save it's people from the wrath of Andross. Mission 1: Corneria; The Return of Star Fox "It's about time you showed up, Fox. You're the only hope for our world!" -General Pepper Star Fox arrive to Corneria and began to shoot down Andross' forces. A dimensional rift opens up and an Enemy robot fights the Star Fox Team. They defeat the robot and head out to space. Mission 2: Meteo; Crisis on Meteo "Fox. We have a dimensional crisis in the asteroid field! Be careful!" -General Pepper The Star Fox Team head over to Meteo and searched around to look for Androssian fighters. As they are searching, a rift opens and a Star Destroyer arrives to fight the team. Samus Aran arrives and saves Star Fox before the specter of Darth Bane arrives. They defeat the specter and head for Aquas. Mission 3: Aquas; Davy Jones' Ascension "Star Fox. There is a monster in Aquas' underwater seas. Be careful." -General Pepper The Great Fox makes it's landing in the water. Fox McCloud exits the Great Fox with the Blue-Marine and searches the area. The Kraken and the Flying Dutchman from Pirates of the Caribbean appears and attacks Fox, allowing the Flying Dutchman from Spongebob Squarepants to go up to the surface and attack the team in the sky. Fox fires 13 homing torpedoes into the Kraken's mouth and forces it to retreat while Falco, Slippy, and Peppy force Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman out of the dimension. Fox returns to the Great Fox and identifies the monster as a kraken. Mission 4: Solar; A Wraith in the Shadows "Fox. There is a mysterious shadow attacking us! Help us out here!" -General Pepper Star Fox spot a shadow near Solar and prepare to go after it. Whilst fighting through the enemy fleet, TIE Fighters arrive to fight the team. The Star Fox Team enter all-range mode to fight the wraith who turns out to be Dark Samus. They defeat Dark Samus and head out away from Solar. Mission 5: Macbeth; Attack on Macbeth "I have received reports that Andross rebuilt the enemy base on Macbeth. Take out the base by any means necessary." -General Pepper Fox McCloud enters the Landmaster and drives to the enemy base. Falco, Slippy and Peppy fly around the base for enemy fighters. Fox finds out that Andross kidnapped Krystal inside the crystal prison and encounters Wolf O'Donnell. Androssian fighters and the Star Wolf Team attack Star Fox from above and the battle commences. Despite suffering minor injuries, Wolf retreated into the Wolfen and escaped the base. Fox saves Krystal from the prison with the help from Samus and blow up the base. Krystal wakes up in the Great Fox and thanks Fox for saving her, even forgiving him. Mission 6: Death Star Attack "Fox, this is terrible! There is a moon attacking the planets of the Lylat system!" -General Pepper The Great Fox goes under attack by the TIE Fighters and sends Star Fox to even the odds. Venomian fighters, along with the TIE Bombers attack the team but were attacked by Samus' gunship. Star Fox enter the Death Star II and find the core. Robot Andross protects the core and attacks the team. They attack the robot and exposes the robot's endoskeleton. Fox baits the robot into moving to the core and explodes, destroying the core. Star Fox escape from the Death Star and head out for future missions. Mission 7: Fichina; Enter Galactus "Fox! Andross has hired a cosmic entity to devour Fichina!" -General Pepper Andross hires Galactus and orders him to devour all of Fichina. Star Fox manage to arrive just in the nick of time to defend the planet from the Devourer of Worlds. Once all of the Nova Bombs were collected and the Snowtroopers are defeated, Galactus arrives and attacks the Cornerian battleships. Star Fox went back to space to fight Galactus. After a hard fought battle, the team manage to use the Nova Bombs on the cosmic entity and forced him to retreat, saving Fichina and the Cornerian army. Mission 8: Sargasso Space Zone; The Space Chase "We have a distress signal coming from Sargasso Space Zone." -General Pepper Star Fox attack TIE Fighters and chase them around the base. Fox enters the base and attacks the Stormtroopers inside. After an investigation into the base, Fox learns that Andross is building a massive superweapon on Venom. The Venom light frigates arrive and attack the Great Fox. 6 Copperhead Missiles approach Great Fox from different directions, surrounding it in a circle. The Millennium Falcon arrives and destroys half of the missles, giving Star Fox the advantage and destroying the rest of the missiles and the enemy fleets. Star Fox then thanked Han Solo and Chewbacca then headed for Venom. Mission 9: Venom; Superweapon Ambush "The data you sent says that Andross is building a massive superweapon. Be careful, Fox." -General Pepper Star Fox arrives at Venom and fights through Venomian forces. TIE Bombers arrive and try to defend the superweapon but were annihilated by Star Fox. The team enter all-range mode and destroy the 6 energy towers, disabling the force fields. Star Wolf arrives with their upgraded Wolfen II and defend the superweapon. Star Fox defeats Star Wolf and destroys the superweapon, ending Andross's plot to destroy the Lylat system. Mission 10: Andross's Palace; The Final Battle "I'll go it alone from here. It's all coming down to this." -Fox McCloud Fox McCloud decides to go alone and enters Andross's Palace. Fox travels through a maze of tunnels then finds Andross. The battle commenced and Fox destroyed the outer layer of his head, exposing his brain and eyes. Brainiac arrives and gives Andross robotic parts to walk then turns him into a more gigantic brain monster using the Scale Keystone. Samus Aran arrives and chases after Brainiac while Fox battles Andross's brain. Fox destroys the brain's cerebellum, Andross declares that if he goes down he is taking Fox down with him and explodes. James McCloud appeared and guides Fox out of the base by flying through the safe routes of the maze and through the vortex. Fox exits the vortex as Andross' base exploded. Aftermath After Star Fox defeat Andross, they return to Corneria after the death of the self-proclaimed emperor. Saluted by surviving dog soldiers, General Pepper was so estatic about Star Fox's momentous victory that he offered to honorably have them serve as part of the Cornerian fleet, but Fox declined, claiming that they preferred doing things their own way and on an imminent departure tip from ROB, the team moved out into their next mission. True Hero 600,000 studs Secret Area Warp Portal Area Trivia * Star Fox Dimensions, along with Super Mario Dimensions, are Level Pack Levels exclusive to the Nintendo Switch. Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Star Fox Category:Levels Category:Level Pack Levels Category:Nintendo